


The stolen Crown

by jinglebellselu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinglebellselu/pseuds/jinglebellselu
Summary: Luhan is a typical teenager, but one night he is visited for a winter elf and figured out that he is the principal suspect of steal the winter’s elf princess’s crown





	The stolen Crown

Monday classes were the worst to attend. After the weekend of fun and relaxation it didn’t seem right to be tortured by their teachers endlessly. The cold whether did little to help because it was beautiful how the snow covered streets and they didn’t have to sweat anymore and actually looked forward to sports but that was it. They didn’t like how they’ve to be covered if they don’t want to freeze to death and they easily catch fevers in this cold weather so nope. It didn’t feel that good. But the most important thing was sleep. In winter, nothing could compare the beautiful nights or days they fall into sleep.  
  
Luhan was walking to his school faster to catch the glimpse of sleep because he truly needs it since he thinks that he didn’t sleep enough. Last day he doesn’t know what got over him that he decided to party and invite his friends, drinking beer and eating pizza. So this morning when he woke up he didn’t remember a single thing that happened last day. One of his friend, Youngjae called him and said Irene took his bag by mistake so that she would bring his bag while he bring hers since both of their school bags are similar. He doesn’t even remember inviting her but that doesn’t matter. He just hoped there was nothing embarrassing in his school bag otherwise he would live the rest of his life in embarrassment.  
  
“Hey Luhan,” Myungsoo called him. He was eyeing Luhan’s bag in confusion. “I was wondering… is that your bag?”  
  
Luhan stopped to answer. “No, it’s Irene’s. She accidently took mine since our bags are similar.”  
  
Myungsoo frowned. “But it does look like Jiyeon.”  
  
Luhan raised his eyebrows. First Jiyeon was Myungsoo’s girlfriends. Second he also doesn’t remember inviting her so how come her bag could be in his house?  
  
“It belongs to Irene. I don’t have mine that is why she probably has mine with her.” Luhan tried to explain because Myungsoo was giving him suspicious looks.  
  
“But Jiyeon said she forgot her bag somewhere… it could be hers…” Myungsoo trailed off because now it sounded like he was accusing Luhan something he didn’t mean to.  
  
Luhan raised his eyebrows while crossing his arms. “Myungsoo it’s not hers. Listen to me; if you doubt me ask Youngjae or Irene because both of them know the truth.”  
  
“Sorry I didn’t mean it that way. Take care.”  
  
Myungsoo waved while walking away faster; probably to cuddle with his girlfriend. They were gross after all. Whenever they get a chance to kiss or touch they would go for it as long as there is no consequence. That means grinding in the cafeteria and face sucking in lockers in front of everyone without an ounce of shame.  
  
Shrugging his shoulders he starts walking again. Mind filled with sleep that he’ll receive once he reaches his desk. Oh the sleep, it was all about it.  
  
Someone tackled him from his back, making him fall first on his face and luckily snow was covering the cement otherwise he would probably need few stiches. He gasped when that someone snatches his bag. Luhan widened his eyes at the robbery. He tried to move but the one on his back was stronger than he was so Luhan could only struggle.  
  
From the corner of his eyes he saw the person opened the bag and throw everything outside. Then he put everything inside, throwing a light blue liquid inside the back. Luhan wanted to shout that it was wrong to do that but he shut his mouth when the person lightened the bag with a red flashlight. It confused Luhan badly. What the hell they were doing to the stuff?!  
  
The other stopped and both people made eye contact before closing the bag hanging it over their shoulder. Luhan didn’t get the chance to call for help as he was suddenly lifted on what he assumed a male’s shoulder like he weighted nothing. He squeaked grabbing the male’s slim waist tightly to not fall.  
  
“Hey where are you taking me? Let me go!” He yelled feeling dizzy because of his position.  
  
“Shut up you thief.” The one holding him grumped.  
  
Luhan widened his eyes in disbelieve. Thieve? Did that stupid crazy man just called him thieve?!  
  
“Hey you stop! Who do you think you are?! You’re the one kidnapping me and you dare to me call thieve! Are you out of your mind?!”  
  
The other squeezed his waist as if to tell him to shut up. Luhan winced before complaining again how badly he was being treated by these two strangers.  
  
“Damn it just shut up!” The man yelled.  
  
Luhan pouted. “No, I’m being kidnapped! How the hell am I supposed to shut up?!”  
  
“He got a point though.” A deeper voice said.  
  
Luhan gulped and suddenly felt thankful the other guy wasn’t holding him. He looked intimidating and tall… his voice was raspy and deep too… he looked sexy as well… Oh god what was he thinking?! Stupid Luhan stop calling your kidnapper sexy!  
  
“You tell him.” The one holding Luhan said to his partner. Luhan noticed he has tan skin. He mentally squealed. Who are these strangers and why are they so attractive?! Luhan had always liked people with dark skin, they looked kind and natural, sexy and warm- so friendly. Unknown to him he blushed.  
  
“Am I wrong or is he blushing?” The tall man asked.  
  
Luhan blushed deeper at the statement. He heard the tan man chuckled smoothly.  
  
“I feel good knowing I make people blush but sweet heart I’m taken so don’t raise your hope.”  
  
And Luhan’s smile fall. Why? Why to him?  
  
“Oh no look he’s sad.” The tall one pointed again. Luhan has a strong urge to hurt that stupid nosy man. It’s like he has nothing to do but observe Luhan.  
  
In the long way his eyes closed shut, probably he needed to sleep.  
  
  
  
Luhan groaned loudly before slowly opening his tired eyes. His eyes fluttered opened and closed few times to get a better vision. That’s when he realized he was in unfamiliar place. He jerked up in horror. Where the hell he was taken? How the hell he managed to sleep when he know he was being kidnapped?! Oh god!  
  
Standing up on his feet he looked around in panic. It was a dark place with nothing inside. Then he saw a candle at the other side. There were steel in horizontal line covering his exit. Was he in cell? He could see the stairs leading upstairs outside. It looked like dungeon but hell? Who keep dungeons in this century? Luhan thought they only existed in ancient times. Are they going to torture him? Why did they bring him here? Luhan wrapped his arms around his body in fear. At least it wasn’t cold down here.  
  
He doesn’t know how long it has been since he woke up but at some point that tan man came to him.  
  
He lighted the two candles and sat down on the floor.  
  
“Answer me honestly, where’s the crown?” He asked seriously.  
  
Luhan gave him a kicked puppy tired look. The man pursed his lips in annoyance.  
  
“Fine, let’s start with name. I’m Kai and you?”  
  
“It’s Luhan.” Luhan introduced himself plainly.  
  
“Okay Luhan, where’s the Princess crown that you stole?” Kai asked sweetly.  
  
“I don’t know any crown you’re talking about. You got the wrong person.”  
  
Kai glared. “Luhan don’t lie. We checked your bag and it proves the crown was inside that bag. You probably took it and put it somewhere however it was in there not long ago.” He insisted.  
  
Luhan find the conversation pointless. “I said I don’t know anything about this crown you’re talking about! You checked my bag and you saw nothing so what’s your problem?”  
  
“Don’t force me to take action against you and be honest. You won’t be punished badly if you tell me right now while I’m asking nicely.” Now he sounded creepy.  
  
Luhan frowned. “How would I tell you about something I myself don’t know?”  
  
Kai sighed. “If you’re going to be stubborn so be it. I’m leaving you starving here. When you think you know where you hide the crown then call me. Just scream and I’ll be here.”  
  
“Hey you stop! I said stop! Kai stop!” But the latter walked away.  
  
Luhan fall on his back in exhaustion. What kind of situation he was in right now? They were accusing him of something he doesn’t know. Now how could he convince them he doesn’t know any kind of crown they were talking about? Sighing heavily he decided to catch some sleep.  
  
Few times he wakeup but slept again.  
  
“What kind of human is he? He’s been sleeping for two days in row. Is it healthy to do that? He didn’t even bother to ask for food or even water.” He heard a voice.  
  
“I think he’s dead.”  
  
“He’s dead?” The other male gasped. Luhan frowned. They were disturbing his sleep. “You killed him?”  
  
“No, I didn’t. He died himself. He probably doesn’t want to live.”  
  
The first one gasped. “So he was suicidal? Why did he steal the crown then? Or maybe he became suicidal when he steal the crown and felt guilty.”  
  
“Or maybe he just wanted to die with crown by his side. So he could die peacefully.”  
  
Luhan groaned. “I’m not dead idiots!”  
  
The two gasped in terror. “He’s alive.”  
  
“Yes he’s alive!”  
  
Luhan glared at the two happy faces. Well because it was dark, he could only see the figure and the sparking eyes.  
  
“Who said I was dead?” He grumped. Totally not pleased to be awaken as he sat up.  
  
“You were laying there for two days so we thought you’re dead. How are you? Are you not guilty for stealing the crown?” One of them asked.  
  
Luhan palmed his forehead. “How many times should I repeat I didn’t steal any crown? What should I do to prove you I’m innocent.”  
  
“But my husband told me that crown was in your bag before but you probably hide it somewhere.”  
  
Luhan narrowed his eyes. “Is Kai your husband?” Because this guy’s husband did exactly sounded like Kai.  
  
“Yeah he’s Kai! How did you know his name? My name is Kyungsoo and this is Baekhyun!” Kyungsoo sounded too excited for his own good. And Baekhyun squealed in happiness. If Luhan was here as a thief who allowed these two to be here with the thief? They were too innocent and cute and naïve to be here alone. Whoever allowed them here is stupid enough to be fooled. And Luhan saw hope.  
  
“You two… did you got permission to be here?” Luhan asked.  
  
The two stared at each other. “No, they told us to not come here no matter what. They said they were torturing you but we wanted to see so when no one was around we came here and saw you were dying-”  
  
“I wasn’t dying-”  
  
“And now you’re awake so we’re happy and you’re not hurt at all.” Baekhyun said cutely.  
  
Luhan face palmed. “You two are really nice so I would feel bad fooling you. You guys can go and pretend you never came here, okay?”  
  
Luhan was already feeling guilty for talking with these two beautiful warm hearted peoples and couldn’t help to think himself as a sinner. Oh no, Luhan has lived his life annoying others, being rude and sleeping while stealing others food. He was really a Satan in front of these pure souls. It wasn’t his intentions to cry but he felt tears build in the corner of his eyes. These two people opened his eyes or heart that not everyone should be evil or rude to merge in today’s society.  
  
“Are you crying?” Kyungsoo asked curiously when Luhan wiped tears from his eyes.  
  
Luhan gasped. ”N-No! I’m not crying. Thank you for visiting me. I love you two!” he confessed wiping the unnecessary stream of tears.  
  
“We love you too Luhan!” They both exclaimed so happily and sincerely it melted Luhan’s heart and he felt truly loved.  
  
“Go now and be safe.” Luhan whispered as the two obeyed until Kyungsoo suddenly stopped and came back, Baekhyun trailing behind him.  
  
“Kyungsoo-”  
  
“Are you sure you didn’t steal the Princess crown?” Kyungsoo asked with wide curious eyes.  
  
Luhan sighed as the both stared at him accepting an answer. “No my friends, I didn’t steal anything. Do you trust me?”  
  
“We do trust you!” Baekhyun exclaimed and Kyungsoo nodded along.  
  
That made Luhan burst into tears but he hold them back ushering them to go for now and when he was sure they left he cried from the warm feelings in his heart. Do kind people still exist? Luhan was too lucky to meet them and it doesn’t matter if he had to stay in here to talk with them daily. He already feels attached to them but he hope those two wouldn’t hate him because he was sure everyone here was bad mouthing him because they believed he stole the crown. Like Luhan has nothing better to do.  
  
  
  
He falls asleep when his stomach made noise for food. It’s better to sleep it off instead of feeling pain and Luhan was the kind when he felt stressed pressure he sleep easily at any time. He was for the first thankful for that. Normally it only gets worse because of his sleeping habits but now it came in handy.  
  
So the next he was waken up when someone throw a bucket of warm water on him, making him gasp for air like fish in need of water.  
  
And it turns out it was that stupid handsome married man, Kai. Luhan wondered how come someone so pour like Kyungsoo could marry such a beast. He scowled when Kai gave him irritated look. As if he has the right to do so. Because of him Luhan was caged here yet that stupid creature thought it was somehow Luhan’s fault.  
  
“Are you nuts?!” Luhan yelled displeased with the other shitty frown.  
  
Pulling him up by his upper arm Kai intensified his glaring. “You’re the one to talk. How dare you talk to my spouse and beg him to believe you? You know what, you’re a real bitch.”  
  
Luhan gasped. What did he do? How dare this useless idiot human call him like that?! Luhan elbowed Kai on his stomach harshly making him bend down in pain.  
  
“Humph! You deserve this asshole.” Luhan smirked in victory.  
  
Kai stood up straight again, grasping both wrist he wordlessly started to drag Luhan out of the place. Luhan panicked. Where was he taking him now? Did they gotten sick of his silence so they decided to just kill him? Oh no he’ll die just like that?  
  
“Hey! Hey wait! I asked where you are taking me?!” Luhan yelled in panic and started to struggle for his life.  
  
Kai pushed him down forward and rolled his wrist on his back making Luhan whine in pain. “Shut up you idiot! Kyungsoo and Baekhyun talked with Prince about you being innocent. Well they practically begged you were innocent and now Prince personally wanted to meet you so understand if we caught the wrong person, now be quiet!”  
  
Luhan scoffed at the Kai. “Of course you caught the wrong guy and now you’re going to pay for your stupidity.”  
  
“Yeah go ahead and lie as much as you want airhead. You’re still the thief to me.” Kai murmured dragging Luhan to the Prince throne. It all seemed stupid to him how they decided to trust Luhan. His bag confirmed it and Kai and Chanyeol had followed the boy from last day to make sure. Why suddenly Prince decided to give a chance to Luhan to prove he’s innocent just because Kyungsoo and Baekhyun begged him too? That was so cheap. It’s like they would rather trust a suspect then their own man, Chanyeol and himself. It was unfair.  
  
  
  
Luhan closed his eyes at the blinding light. How many days has it been he didn’t see any light? He opened and closed his eyes few times to adjust them to the light then slowly he looked around. So he was in dungeon after all. The corridors were long and big. Luhan was amazed at the sight. Where was he exactly in the world? His eyes turned to Kai who had this grumpy look saying don’t talk to me. Luhan gasped in surprise.  
  
“Y-your ears, what happened to them?!” Luhan pointed at the beautifully curved ears going up.  
  
Kai snorted. “What about my ears? They are better than yours.”  
  
Luhan shake his face in shock. “They are bigger than normal…” he whispered still eyeing the ears as if they were abnormal. Well for Luhan they were.  
  
Not for elves.  
  
“Stupid human stop getting shocked over little things! I’m elf that’s why I have these ears. Didn’t you hear about me?” Kai hissed. In Luhan’s presence he was getting more and more annoyed.  
  
Luhan almost fainted. “You’re E-elf? D-do they really exist? I thought they were only in children stories…” Luhan gulped as he eyed Kai up and down. “Are you sure you’re one or you are a psychopath?”  
  
That’s it. Kai knocked Luhan’s head harshly to make him shut up. “Shut up! I said I’m elf so I’m elf! I’m not a lair unlike you humans so don’t even think of matching me with your ugly kind.”  
  
Luhan wanted to ask more but when Kai glared at him hard he decided to shut up now. But what the hell how did he end up with these elves? That was crazy and unrealistic. Luhan shivered thinking where he is. He wasn’t in normal kidnapping case anymore. He tried to focus on everything in his way and truthfully when they reached another floor Luhan saw people- elves walking here and there. They gave him judging looks. Of course they would, they think he stole the crown. These stupid pathetic elves getting the wrong person without doing an actual investigate.  
  
They reach a large gate where two bulky elf guards were standing but when they saw Kai they automatically opened the door. Luhan shivered as the cold air hit his body. He couldn’t see the Prince but he caught Baekhyun and Kyungsoo’s figure at the sides.  
  
“He’s here, Prince. You can talk to him now.” Kai said.  
  
Luhan gulped. Now he was going to face this Prince. He had to persuade him somehow to believe him otherwise no one will give him a chance. This was his only chance to prove his innocence.  
  
“Leave everyone. I want to talk with this human alone.” Prince ordered.  
  
“But he could harm-”  
  
“-Kai, do you not trust me?” Prince asked smoothly.  
  
Kai choked. “Ah of course I trust you Prince Sehun. I just don’t trust him.”  
  
“He’s a mere human, won’t be able to hurt me.”  
  
“Then I’ll leave him to you.” Kai bowed, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun following behind him.  
  
Luhan awkwardly stood on his place, not knowing what to do in Prince presence. That was until he heard the steps coming down to him.  
  
“Are you going to keep staring down Luhan?”  
  
He fearfully looked up to meet Prince eyes and god- Luhan thought he was hit with electricity when he faced the man their so called Prince. Luhan was having doubts about this Prince. Was he really a Prince or a model?  
  
He gulped his saliva, too amazed at the handsome and unlimited beautiful face. That pale skin, those rosy lips and his jet black hair… it was all too much for Luhan’s fragile little heart.  
  
“So Luhan, it seems like you’re really surprise to see me.” Prince Sehun said.  
  
Luhan could only nod like a dumb person. Prince chuckled.  
  
“You know, now I believe Kyungsoo and Baekhyun. You do look innocent and… silly. I think you truly deserve a chance.”  
  
Luhan’s shy smile widened. Oh god this handsome elf thought of Luhan as innocent too. That was perfect!  
  
“But I can’t let you go just yet.” Luhan’s smile fall at that, his pouty lips trembled. “We need your help to find the real culprit of this crime. You’re human and you could probably help us in catching the thief right, Luhan?”  
  
Luhan wanted to say no but how could he reject such a beautiful creature? Beside the Prince already said he won’t let Luhan go before catching the real criminal of this. So he nodded with a shy smile lingering on his lips.  
  
Prince Sehun smiled brightly and pulled Luhan in a really tight hug. Luhan squeaked, blushing hard to be pressed like that with this handsome creature. He could smell masculine scent from this male, instantly Luhan closed his eyes as his heart was pounding terribly in his chest.  
  
  
  
That’s how few hours later Luhan find himself in a luxurious bedroom… with Sehun. Luhan doesn’t know how they did end up in a room when Sehun said he’ll ask some questions from him about his bag. Luhan was sitting in the edge of the bed while Sehun was in the chair. Luhan was facing down. He was grateful to Sehun. After the hug, Sehun told his people to give him food, then shower and new clothes. Luhan was feeling fresh but still… he hoped Sehun doesn’t have any naughty intentions towards him. Of course Sehun was handsome and Luhan wouldn’t think twice before spending a night with someone like him but still… Luhan was shy in this stuff.  
  
“So Luhan, you see this bottle?” Sehun started, pointing at the tiny bottle with a light blue liquid inside. “It’s a potion. It was specifically created to find the royal treasure. For example if I have put my jewelry on this chair and then take back my jewelry then no one would know I did that. But when I would pour this potion on this chair, it would show exactly what was here.” Sehun explained.  
  
Luhan nodded. “So now this thing shows that the crown was in your bag.” Sehun said carefully.  
  
Luhan nodded again in understanding. “So did you give someone your bag or was it away from you?” Sehun asked.  
  
Luhan shake his head. He doesn’t remember anyone taking his bag- wait a second! This wasn’t his bag! It belongs to Irene! Kyungsoo said she forgot her bag in his house and took his instead. Now that’s mean Irene must be the one who stole the crown… or maybe someone placed it in her bag. That was it! Why didn’t he remember that first?!  
  
“Sehun, this isn’t my bag! I have forgotten but before you guys took me in, i had party previous night so Irene took my bag instead of hers. So I was taking her bag to the school to exchange it with her. Our bags are so similar. She must know something about this.” Luhan said, suddenly determined to find this culprit… or maybe to find if Irene was the real thief.  
  
Sehun frowned standing up abruptly. “Are you sure Luhan? This could lead us to somewhere. This is it then. Do you know where she lives?”  
  
Luhan nodded. “I know so are we going to check her house or confront her?”  
  
“She would lie for sure if ask her first. It’s better to check her house first to make sure it’s there.” Sehun explained.  
  
“We should start now then. Let’s go to her house.” Luhan stood up too excitedly.  
  
Sehun gave him a look. “Why are you so eager?”  
  
Luhan pursed his lips. “I’ve been accused and I need to prove myself.”  
  
“But then you’ll leave…” Sehun’s voice was barely above whisper.  
  
Luhan didn’t respond. He didn’t think about this. Sehun was right, when Luhan will prove his innocence then there won’t be any need for him to stay. That’s means no Kyungsoo and Baekhyun… no… Sehun…  
  
Luhan suddenly didn’t want to leave all that behind. But they were elves… Luhan was human… they couldn’t be together. His spirit loosened it energy. Maybe Luhan doesn’t want to go home…  
  
“It’s okay. You should go… I shouldn’t think of you more than a friend…” Sehun whispered. “Let’s just rest for today and tomorrow search her house.” Then he slowly stood up and left the room.  
  
Luhan kept staring at the door. Sehun was in an arrange marriage. His future wife was chosen for him already. Luhan stand no chance with him. He throws himself down in bed, letting out a heavy depressed sigh. Why does he feel this attach to these elves? Sehun the most…  
  
  
  
“Prince Sehun, you really don’t have to come with us.” Kai insisted. He really doesn’t want Sehun to come. This was unnecessary danger for their Prince. All this because of stupid Luhan, Kai was getting really mad at Luhan.  
  
“I want to come, Kai. Why are you so insisting to not have me around?” Sehun asked boringly.  
  
“It’s dangerous for you to come with us without a guard… beside Princess didn’t like the idea of you coming here.”  
  
Sehun ignored Kai. He was busy staring at distressed looking Luhan surrounded by Kyungsoo and Baekhyun.  
  
“Find that girl and punish her. Prove to everyone you’re innocent!” Baekhyun cheered.  
  
Luhan smiled gently. “I’ll so don’t worry.”  
  
“Kai said you won’t be coming to us after catching the culprit.” Kyungsoo whispered. He was silent all the time wondering if this was their last meeting.  
  
Luhan gulped. It was true, if he’s proven innocent then he doesn’t have to come here again… he felt his chest tighten when Baekhyun’s eyes filled with tears.  
  
“You won’t come to us?” Baekhyun asked like a kicked puppy.  
  
Heaving a deep sigh, Luhan shrugged. “I don’t know what’ll happen… I would love to meet you two again.” Luhan whispered before pulling the two in hugs.  
  
  
  
Now Luhan, Sehun, Kai and Chanyeol were going to search Irene’s house for the crown.  
  
It was still school hours when they reach the house.  
  
“How are we going to get inside?” Luhan asked.  
  
Sehun gave him a look before staring at Chanyeol and Kai.  
  
“We’ll lock pick of course.” Chanyeol muttered looking for a pin in his pocket.  
  
Luhan gasped surprised. How come these two know how to pick locks? That was creepy. He shivered before wrapping his arms around his body.  
  
The back door was opened in no time, Luhan entered inside first because he sometimes comes here, Sehun behind him. Luhan lead them upstairs, opening Irene’s room.  
  
“Where could she hide something stolen?” Sehun thought out loud.  
  
Chanyeol pointed at the drawer. Sehun without thinking much went to check inside them.  
  
Luhan was checking under the bed when he realized what Sehun and Chanyeol were doing. He widened his eyes in shock and shame.  
  
“Hey step away from their perverts!” Luhan ran to them, snatching the red lacy panties from their hands forcefully he push them inside and slammed the drawer shut.  
  
Sehun scowled while Chanyeol glared. “What’s wrong with you? We’re searching okay.” Chanyeol complained.  
  
Luhan’s glare intensified. “You were checking the fabric, I totally saw you sniffing it!”  
  
Chanyeol gasped in offensive manner while Sehun shamefully turned away decided to ignore the matter for now.  
  
Chanyeol opened his mouth to say something but closed knowing he was at fault.  
  
Luhan decided to check the drawer himself. He wasn’t a pervert nor straight, was it okay for him.  
  
“There’s nothing in here.” Kai announced after checking almost every place.  
  
It has been two hours and they almost searched the entire room but nothing was found. They also used the potion in every surface but there was nothing. No prove that she placed it here somewhere.  
  
“Let’s get out of here first.” Kai said. The good thing was whatever they moved, they fixed it immediately. Well, Sehun and Chanyeol were prohibited by Luhan to touch anything because they didn’t understand what does pervert mean so they end up checking her bras in her wardrobe shamelessly. Luhan felt the second hand embarrassment even though there was no one to accuse him.  
  
They sneaked their way down slowly because apparently the maid of the house came at this time to clean the house.  
  
Opening the back door, they heard a voice. “Who’s there?”  
  
Luhan stumbled on Sehun’s back. His eyes widening as the footsteps ran to the door direction. Luhan panicked, he knows they were going to get catch so he closed his eyes tightly. Sehun grabbed Luhan’s tiny waist, just when the door opened Sehun pushed Luhan in the grass, throw his body on top of the deer.  
  
“I’m sure I heard something…” The women whispered before decided to close the door and locked it just in case.  
  
Luhan gulped when he felt the hot breath on his neck. His legs were between Sehun’s legs. His body was totally covered by Sehun’s and for a second he felt Sehun’s heart was racing so fast… just like his…  
  
“You’re even more beautiful, Luhan.” Sehun whispered.  
  
Luhan gulped before unconsciously biting his lips but stopped when Sehun growled.  
  
“Your lips are so red… I wonder how they taste…”  
  
Luhan closed his eyes as he brought his hand up to lightly push Sehun’s shoulder. Sehun didn’t budge though.  
  
Sehun leaned to Luhan’s neck, planting a soft kiss in there before tasting the flesh with his wet tongue. Luhan shivered, drawing his breath in at the sensation.  
  
“Sehun…” he whined in low voice.  
  
“Yes Luhan?” Sehun questioned innocently, as if he know the effect he has on the poor little man beneath him.  
  
“Sehun… they’ll find us… Ah…” Luhan hissed when Sehun bite the flesh a little harder. Luhan unknowingly brought his arms to his neck wrapping them in there to pull Sehun more on his body.  
  
“I think we should stop here.” Sehun whispered at the side of his lips sensually before pulling away. A smirk formed when he witness Luhan’s frustrated expression.  
  
They both walked out to find Chanyeol and Kai staring down. Chanyeol’s cheeks were rosy while Kai had this knowing look.  
  
“Okay, now what?” Kai asked when none say a word.  
  
“L-Lets go to the café to talk about it.” Luhan suggested.  
  
They all just followed his lead as Luhan tried to walk faster.  
  
  
  
“If it’s not Irene… who could it be?” Sehun asked, drinking a hot chocolate.  
  
Kai and Chanyeol locked gazes before Kai coughed.  
  
“Um… Sehun I know what we are going to say isn’t going to please you but we don’t have another clue…” Kai started. Sehun motioned him to continue while Luhan stared curiously.  
  
“Well… Luhan said it was Irene’s bag… there was indeed crown inside before but there was nothing inside her house… What if… what if Luhan is lying about the bag? It could be his bag… I mean we don’t know so we must check his house… there’s nothing more for us to do but that…”  
  
Luhan’s jaw tightened. So in the end they start doubting him again. He has the great urge to flip his coffee on Kai’s head but what Kai said made some sense.  
  
“Are you accusing Luhan?” Sehun calmly asked.  
  
“Sehun… let’s face it, Luhan has no proves he’s innocent. You guys trusted him because he looked innocent. You believed his words. Please think carefully, not with your heart.” Kai was serious when he said. He basically left no option for Sehun but to do what should be done.  
  
Luhan pursed his lips and curled his palm. He hated Kai so much at that moment.  
  
“If that’s what you think then you’re free to check. I’m not stopping anyone. In fact we should go now.” He stood up instantly but Sehun grabbed his wrist.  
  
“Luhan… I’m sorry it has to come to this…”  
  
“My parents usually come at late night. Let’s get over with this.”  
  
Sehun was hesitating but Kai stood up emotionless expression as he waited for the two to do the same. Chanyeol stood and Sehun had to eventually do the same.  
  
  
  
Luhan opened the door with spare keys under the mat and step aside to let them enter.  
  
Luhan could see Sehun was nervous. He looked like was scared to find out it was Luhan who all along has it and for a second… Luhan doubted himself. What if he stole it or what if someone put it here? After all Luhan somehow had Irene’s bag which had been used for crown. What if someone was behind Luhan all along? At that moment Luhan felt fear creep inside his veins. Someone doesn’t like him and maybe purposely set him up in all this.  
  
“I’ll stand here while you do whatever you want.” Luhan said nonchalantly.  
  
“Chanyeol, stay beside him.” Kai ordered Chanyeol who nodded immediately.  
  
Sehun and Kai went upstairs checking everything and pouring the potion almost everywhere to find any clue.  
  
Luhan and Chanyeol stayed on the sofa doing nothing but staring at the wall quietly.  
  
“Do you think I’m the culprit?” Luhan suddenly asked.  
  
Chanyeol sighed. “Look, I’m sorry we don’t trust you. Let’s see what’s going to happen.”  
  
“But I swear I’m innocent…” Luhan’s voice cracked. He was giving up on himself. He was accused and now that he thinks about it, he has no proves he’s innocent. This was all messed up.  
  
“You know… I think someone is behind you… I mean it sounds ridiculous but I’ve this feeling since the day me and Kai locked in dungeons.” Chanyeol confessed. “It’s not like we believe you’re the culprit… it just things happening making us believe it is you… Maybe you should think of something… There must be something that could lead us somewhere. If the person is really behind you then that person must be someone around you… Just think about anything strange that happened to you in the past days… let it be a tiny thing… just think.”  
  
Luhan smiled brokenly. He wasn’t alone thinking this way… Chanyeol thought same. Maybe he does still have hope. So he thought of everything that happened before he was brought in dungeons.  
  
Sehun came running down and out of the blue he pulled Luhan up shocking the tiny deer as he hugged him tightly while shamelessly placing wet kisses on his neck. Luhan squirmed in discomfort as Chanyeol stared at the two in disbelieve. Kai came a little later with disappointed expression.  
  
“Find anything?” Chanyeol asked awkwardly.  
  
Kai sighed. “I guess… Luhan is innocent for now.”  
  
“Sehun…” Luhan finally managed to push Sehun away. How could Sehun do this in front of these two? They would call Luhan home wrecker because Sehun was in arrange marriage.  
  
“But I found something strange in your room, Luhan. Can you recognize this?” Kai showed Luhan a bracelet.  
  
Chanyeol frowned when he eyed the object before his eyes widened in shock. He stared at Sehun and Kai, both of them nodded confirm.  
  
Luhan eyed the object for a while before he frowned too. “I know who this belongs too… but there’s no reason for it to be here…” He muttered still eyeing the object.  
  
“This is the clue. Tell us who does it belong to?” Kai asked eagerly.  
  
“Park Jiyeon…” Luhan whispered the name quietly.  
  
“Do you know where she lives?” Sehun asked.  
  
Luhan pursed his lips in defeat. “No, I don’t know anything about her. I’ve never properly say hi to her. I know her because of her boyfriend. Her boyfriend use to be my neighbor so we just greet each other… I’m not close to either of them.”  
  
“Can you ask her boyfriend?” Chanyeol asked.  
  
“I think I can but I’m not sure. I mean it would be weird if suddenly I ask him where his girlfriend lives.”  
  
Sehun nodded at this. It would totally sound strange.  
  
“Then… why don’t you ask him why her thing was in your room.” Sehun said.  
  
“I think that might work even though it is going to cause some problems between them or even with me…”  
  
But at that moment no one cared. This was Luhan’s chance.  
  
So Luhan called Myungsoo saying that he wanted to meet him that it was urgent.  
  
  
Sun was setting when Myungsoo entered the café where Luhan asked to meet him. Luhan was sitting alone. Chanyeol, Kai and Sehun were in table beside them so that they can hear everything.  
  
“Um… Myungsoo I know it would sound strange but I want to show you something.” Luhan said, checking his pocket for the bracelet.  
  
He pulled it out and placed it on the table. “My friend found this in my room… I don’t know what it was doing there in the first place…”  
  
Myungsoo took the object and at second glance, he knows to whom it belonged.  
  
“It’s Jiyeon…”  
  
It was awkwardly quiet.  
  
“Myungsoo,” Luhan called the dreaming boy. “Do you mind if I want to meet Jiyeon personally to ask about this.”  
  
“What are you trying to do?” Myungsoo asked after a moment of silence. He was breathing heavily and it seemed like Myungsoo was mad.  
  
“First it was her school bag and now this. Are you guys meeting behind my back?”  
  
Luhan jerked back. The freaking bag! That morning, when Myungsoo asked him about the bag that it belonged to his girlfriend and Luhan said no… it was clicking together. Jiyeon could be culprit.  
  
“I have no intention of dating a woman, Myungsoo. You know I’m gay right?” Luhan emotionlessly asked.  
  
“Then stop going around my woman, Luhan. I don’t know what’s exactly happening but if I found out you two have affair… I’ll kill you.” Myungsoo stand up to leave. “Oh and you wanted to know where my girlfriend lives? Well, fuck you because I’m not telling you.”  
  
Myungsoo dashed off, he was probably too mad. Luhan thought sighing.  
  
  
“What about the bag?” Kai questioned.  
  
“Remember I told you the bag wasn’t mine? Before you guys kidnap me, I met him in the way and he said that the bag I was holding was his girlfriends. When I explained it was Irene’s he said that his girlfriend has the similar bag and she lost it somewhere.”  
  
“Let’s follow him, he’s must be going to his girlfriend’s house to confirm or somewhere else to clear his mind. Either way he’s going to meet her today at any time. This is our chance to know where she lives.” Kai explained.  
  
They all nodded because why not?  
  
  
Indeed Myungsoo did go to his girlfriend’s house. While they all waited outside, they heard arguing sounds coming from inside. Luhan shake his head, suddenly feeling guilty.  
  
“Don’t be sorry.” Sehun whispered to Luhan.  
  
“But we don’t even know if she really took the crown or not. What if that thing doesn’t even belong to her?” Luhan asked desperately. It was okay when he searching around but couples arguing because of him… he was involving people in his problems and it wasn’t good.  
  
“It’s okay, let’s just wait. If she’s innocent, then we’ve to explain to Myungsoo.” Kai assured.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Myungsoo came out huffing in anger as he slammed the door and left.  
  
They waited for half hour before deciding to knock the door. Sehun, Chanyeol and Kai stood behind Luhan.  
  
The door was opened, revealed a half face, actually one eye.  
  
“Hey… I would like to talk to you…” Luhan said sweetly.  
  
“I don’t want to talk with anyone.” Jiyeon said, her voice trembling and Luhan never felt bad for someone like this before today.  
  
“Please… it’s urgent.” Luhan begged.  
  
“I said no!” She yelled as she tried to close the door. Chanyeol from behind pushed the door opened forcefully.  
  
Luhan closed his eyes as all of them enter. Jiyeon yelled at them what were they doing. Her nose rosy while eyes red and puffy probably from crying.  
  
“Listen, we meant no harm. We’re here to check around the house. Let us do this peacefully or we’ll kill you.” Kai threatened creepily.  
  
Jiyeon widened her eyes in shock.  “Guys you go while I deal with her.” Chanyeol said before grasping Jiyeon’s wrist tightly in his hindering her movement.  
  
“Hey let me go!” She yelled but Chanyeol didn’t budge.  
  
Luhan, Sehun and Kai searched in her room. Kai poured the potion everywhere.  
  
Luhan gasped as he eyed the two.  
  
  
“What you guys think of yourself?” Jiyeon asked with a frown. Chanyeol ignored the question.  
  
In that moment Kai, Sehun and Luhan came down.  
  
“The crown was here!” Kai announced seriously.  
  
Jiyeon parted her lips in shock. “How… who are you?” She asked shocked.  
  
Kai glared at her hard. “Be honest, where is the crown?”  
  
Jiyeon gulped, showing obvious signs of nervousness. “I-I don’t know what crown you’re talking about.”  
  
Sehun snorted. “Oh really, now you’re going to act like this?”  
  
Jiyeon breathed heavily.  
  
“Tell us the truth or we’re going to force you to come with us.” Kai threatened the terrified girl.  
  
“I can’t tell you guys.” She whispered.  
  
“Then be ready to come with us.” Chanyeol pulled her up forcefully until Luhan had enough of this.  
  
“Stop this. You don’t know how to treat a girl?” he hissed at Kai and Chanyeol, pushing them both away.  
  
Sehun smiled at the scene. The sense of justice was such a beautiful sight in Luhan. He could admire the scene with so much love filling in his heart.  
  
“Why can’t you tell us?” Luhan questioned gently.  
  
Jiyeon looked around nervously. “Be-because she said she’ll kill me…”  
  
Sehun took a step forward. Now who was this she? He has the idea who was she though. “Who is she? Did someone told you to do this? Did she threaten you?”  
  
Jiyeon looked around frightfully. “I said I can’t tell you who’s she… She said if someone knows it was her… She’ll kill Myungsoo and me… I can’t tell you…”  
  
Sehun closed his eyes tightly before. He can’t handle these things. Chanyeol was good at it though so he came forward.  
  
“We can protect you from her. We can catch her before she does something wrong and... Do you know he’s the Prince?” Chanyeol pointed at Sehun.  
  
Chanyeol, Kai and Sehun realized who the culprit was at this point. The bracelet was too much of a giveaway for them to know.  
  
Jiyeon widened he eyes in shock. “He… he is the Prince?” her reaction wasn’t shock at seeing the Prince here… it was a different kind of shock.  
  
“Yes, he’s the Prince so your safety is assured. Now tell me who that person is.” Chanyeol asked softly.  
  
She looked down in fear. “Please… please protect me and my boyfriend from her. Promise me you would do that.” She begged nearly in tears. Sehun promised he would do everything.  
  
“One day a beautiful lady came to me… she gave me the royal crown and told me to put it inside his back. She helped me to go inside his house through the window. Then when I put the crown in his bag… she told me to get it back… that it wasn’t safe in there. So I took it back and she told me to bring it in my home. I did as she told me… Then later she came back again and said she wanted it back… I asked her why she was doing it then she said… it was to get rid of Luhan.” Jiyeon stopped as she shivered.  
  
“Get rid of Luhan? This is just like I expected.” Chanyeol murmured. “Please continue.”  
  
“I said it was wrong and I’ll tell on her… then she said I can’t do that otherwise she’ll kill me and my boyfriend… I said she can’t do that then she said she can because she’s the Princess… nothing is impossible for her…”  
  
  
It was all quiet. All of them busy in their own mind thinking what did they just heard. It didn’t make sense just as I did make sense.  
  
But to Sehun, it did.  
  
“She wasn’t surprised when her crown was lost. She didn’t bother to ask Luhan questions about her crown. The one time we ate dinner together she kept making dirty remarks on Luhan… Most of all, this bracelet is her.”  
  
Chanyeol and Kai both nodded. They all focused on these details.  
  
It was in the end, Princess herself plotted all this just to get rid of Luhan. What did Luhan do to her?  
  
“Why did she want Luhan to get in trouble? What did he do?” Kai questioned in shock.  
  
Sehun sighed as he throws himself on the couch, pulling Luhan with himself.  
  
“I guess she knows I like Luhan. Well… it’s awkward but I use to keep watching Luhan… I loved him before meeting him personally… I guess she find out huh.” Sehun confessed sighing after.  
  
Luhan shyly look down. It wasn’t the time to act this way but he can’t help himself. “You did?”  
  
Sehun wrapped his arms around Luhan, sighing in his hair. “Yes I did. I’m so tired now because of this drama she caused to you.”  
  
Kai coughed. “Then I guess we’ve to do something about her before she could hurt Jiyeon and Myungsoo.”  
  
Chanyeol nodded. “She said if Jiyeon tell anyone she’ll kill her and Myungsoo.”  
  
“Call our man to come here and protect the two till we finish from the witch.”  
  
“Are we going now?” Luhan asked.  
  
Sehun smiled tiredly. “We have to end this; the sooner the better.”  
  
In the way the somehow convinced Myungsoo it wasn’t Jiyeon’s fault.  
  
  
  
Going back Sehun had Luhan in his arms. He was going to end this. Sehun surely would do that.  
  
“Luhan,” Kai called. “I’m sorry for all I did to you. Please forgive me.”  
  
Luhan made a face. It wasn’t even a sincere apology. But Luhan forgive him because he was Kyungsoo’s spouse.  
  
  
Kai and Chanyeol catch the Princess in her room sitting on the flower bed at ease.  
  
“What are you doing? You could be punished severely for this!” She yelled but the two didn’t bother as they check the room.  
  
The crown was under her bed.  
  
The moment she was taken down in dungeons she yelled at Sehun.  
  
“You have always loved him even though you were supposed to marry me! You cheated on me! You deserve great punishment for this! You’re worst Prince ever! I hate you and your home wrecker lover! You all deserve to pay!” She kept cursing them all the way.  
  
Luhan sadly stared at the figure. Sehun only hugged the younger closer.  
  
“It’s okay… I admit I was wrong for doing this to her but that doesn’t give her rights to go and kill people or accuse them of something they didn’t do.”  
  
Luhan couldn’t respond. He chose to stay silent.  
  
Sehun propose to Luhan after that to marry him. Even though Sehun was elf Luhan agreed to spend the rest of his life with him. It couldn’t be helped.  
  
“Luhan… you’re so beautiful.” Sehun whispered at their wedding night.  
  
Luhan shyly looked down. He wasn’t able to face Sehun. The most handsome man was his spouse now still feels like a beautiful dream.  
  
Sehun kissed Luhan’s lips gently.  
  
“Let me make love to you.”  
  
Luhan nodded with a smile. “Sehun do whatever you want with me. I’ve waited so long for this moment.”  
  
Sehun dived in for a breathtaking kiss.  
  
For Luhan, it was too beautiful to be true. How from a normal teenager, he turned to be Princess and married to the man he could never imagine exist.  
  
  
  
A year later…  
  
“Kyungsoo I can walk you know…” Luhan complained to the sweet and careful guy.  
  
“Luhan… you can’t walk. The baby could get hurt if you didn’t grab my hand. Come on grab my hand.” Kyungsoo insisted.  
  
Luhan pouted but complied. As the two were walking they saw from far how Chanyeol was pinning Baekhyun on the wall whispering things Luhan would rather not thing but he smiled at them.  
  
“Luhan, Sehun must be waiting for you.” Kyungsoo said. When Chanyeol was out, it means Sehun and Kai are out too so Kyungsoo was being super excited to meet his man.  
  
Kyungsoo lead Luhan inside his tiny house. Opening his bedroom, he laid Luhan down before going out. Sehun would be coming in soon to tend to his husband.  
  
And indeed Sehun did come with a huge smile as the first thing after washing his hand and face; he jumped on the bed, spooning Luhan from back. Touching the huge baby bump Sehun whispered.  
  
“Babe could you be more beautiful day by day? I think soon I’ll die because whenever I see you, each time my heart beat faster than before. I’ll die soon if I keep falling in love with you. Stop making me fall for you more and more.” Sehun leaned to kiss Luhan’s neck.  
  
Luhan giggled. “Sehun stop being a cheese ball, you flatter my heart too often.”  
  
“Oh god I think I need you again.” Sehun whispered seductively.  
  
Luhan smack his head. “Sehun show some mercy to this pregnant man. You’ve already did it thrice.”  
  
Sehun chuckled before kissing the smaller man. “I absolutely have no mercy for you.”  
  
Luhan just smiled, because no matter how sexy Sehun acted, he was still the cheese ball for him. Luhan loves cheese.


End file.
